1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to imaging devices and, particularly, to a method and system for removing date/time of a digital image in an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, imaging devices such as digital video and still cameras, include a real-time clock, which provides a current date/time. Images captured by an imaging device may comprise a current date/time stored as metadata within a digital image file of the captured image. If a date and time is needed to be recorded with the captured images, users operate a function for applying a date/time stamp to captured images before capturing an image.
However, the image data of the digital image will be altered because of the appended date/time stamp. Users can not obtain the integrated image information from the captured image. If a date and time do not need to be recorded with the captured images, and the user has inadvertently added the date/time stamp, the user will end up with having an imperfect image embedded with recorded date and time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and a system for removing a date and time metadata in an imaging device, which can overcome the above mentioned problems.